Si Tu No Vuelves
by Angel Mouri
Summary: Song fic. Ran y una canción que le hace recordar a cierto detective. Regalo para detec. Revil


**Si tú no vuelves**

Disclaimer: No me pertenece NADA por lástima.

Era una calida noche de primavera y ya se sentía que el verano no tardaría en llegar. Una joven de cabellos marrones estaba terminando su tarea, ella iba a la preparatoria Teitan pero debido a que por la tarde tenía sus entrenamientos de karate y sin mencionar que tenía que hacer de ama de casa cuidando a su padre y a Conan, un huésped casi permanente, la noche era el único momento del día para realizar sus trabajos escolares.

Ese día estaba realmente cansada pero debía terminar esa composición de inglés para Jodie Sensei si no la regañaría y para no sucumbir al sueño prendió su pequeña radio justo en ese momento una hermosa balada en español comenzó a sonar interpretada por un hombre

_Si tú no vuelves, se secarán todos los mares  
Y esperaré sin ti  
Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo_

El corazón se le encogió a la joven Mouri al escuchar los primeros acordes de esa canción era como si la hubiesen escrito para ella y solo había escuchados tres versos. Pero la realidad era esa si él no volvía, si Shinichi kudo no volvía, ella lo esperaría solo con sus recuerdos.

La canción continuó…

_  
Si tú no vuelves, mi voluntad se hará pequeña  
Me quedaré aquí  
Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes... _

Otra vez la punzada en el corazón, la joven se levantó de donde estaba con la clara intención de apagar la radio pero hizo todo lo contrario le subió el volumen para poder escuchar atentamente la canción.

Se sentía tan sola y realmente como lo decía la canción su voluntad para seguir viviendo cada vez se hacía un poco más pequeña ella fingir estar bien pero en realidad deseaba morir todos los días al ver que Shinichi ni regresaba ni la llamaba. Quizá hubiese encontrado a alguien más, alguien mejor que ella, más bonita, más simpática. Sacudió su cabeza negándose a si misma esa posibilidad si tenía otra no le hubiese pedido que la esperara no.

Ahora la canción la interpretaba una mujer.

_Si tú no vuelves, no quedarán más que desiertos  
Y escucharé por si  
Algún latido le queda a esta tierra  
Que era tan serena cuando me querías  
Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
Era tan bonita, era así de grande, y no tenía fin…... _

Ran miró fijamente al aparato y sintió una nueva punzada en el corazón y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla y sin darse cuanta comenzó a llorar muy fuerte sin percatarse de que no estaba sola en la casa. Realmente no sabía por que lloraba de esa forma quizás habían sido demasiadas noches reprimiendo las lágrimas que ahora que se habían liberado no había forma de retenerlas.

Pero la canción seguía teniendo razón su vida se había tornado un desierto desde que el la abandonó y lo extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba su arrogancia, su forma de creerse el mejor, pero sobre todo extrañaba eso momentos en los que era Shinichi Kudo el verdadero no el fanfarrón y que muy pocas personas conocían. Este Shinichi era amable y dulce y por eso ella se había enamorado como una tonta de él.

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía  
Que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay  
Dime amor, amor, amor...estoy aquí, ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida no sé lo que haré... _

Por que, por que el no volvía, por que el no la llamaba y si el no volvía y si la había olvidado ella no lo soportaría ella moriría…Ninguna estrella venía a hacerle compañía estaba sola más sola que nunca y nadie parecía notarlo. El no venía y le decía "Ran aquí estoy no me ves, baka siempre estuve contigo yo soy Conan y te amo". Si el no volvía que haría ella seguir viviendo una vida fingida sonreír para todos mientras ella se consumía por dentro poco a poco. Que haría seguiría muerta en vida…

_Si tú no vuelves, no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada  
Caminaré sin ti, con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia_

Con la última frase de la canción se decidió fue hasta la cocina y tomo un cuchillo bien afilado y volvió a su habitación sin percatarse que unos ojos azules la miraban tristes desde la habitación contigua a la suya.

La joven oji azul entró a su pieza completamente decidida a terminar lo que cierto detective había iniciado unos meses antes. Era curioso nunca supo cuanto lo necesitaba y amaba hasta que lo perdió. Cuando estuvo a punto de hundir el cuchillo en su muñeca sintió un golpe en la puerta ella no le hizo caso y continuó tomó aire y antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando vio como un niño de gafas la miraba con gran tristeza en los ojos y con el cuchillo con el que pensaba suicidarse en las manos.

-Ran- susurró- Que hacías.

Ella por toda respuesta le abrazó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro del pequeño sintiéndose tonta por no poder controlarse frente a un niño pequeño que no debía entender nada. Pero para su sorpresa cuando alzó la vista no vio confusión en los ojos azules de aquel niño sino tristeza, compunción y ¿amor? La joven se recriminó mentalmente por haber pensado aquello como un chiquillo podría… Pero Conan no la miraba como un infante asustado tenía una expresión casi adulta a pesar de su corta edad cosa que animó a Ran a preguntarle.

-Alguna vez has amado a alguien – y al ver la cara turbación del pequeño inmediatamente repuso- olvídalo soy una boba.

-Si-respondió el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos- Amo a alguien pero…

-Pero que-contestó inmediatamente la joven pensando que se trataba de de Ayumi o Ai- Si te gusta debes decírselo.

-No- respondió simplemente él con una voz que denotaba su marcada tristeza- No puedo…

-Por que es ella más grande que tú- preguntó Ran temerosa

-No-dijo el niño moviendo la cabeza- Tiene mi edad pero ella no lo sabe, no puede verme le hablo pero no escucha mi voz.

-Qué- quiso saber la chica confundida- No te corresponde.

-Creo que sí me corresponde- suspiró- pero ella no me merece… La hago llorar demasiado y no puedo hacer que se detenga a veces desearía que no me amase yo sufriría pero al menos ella sería feliz y yo la vería sonreír otra vez.

-No pidas eso quizás se haga realidad- le aconsejó Ran- Verás como todo mejorará.

-Si- contestó como un autómata el pequeño- Por favor no vuelvas a intentar lo de recién si Ran-neechan.

-Esta bien-le sonrió la joven- Ahora a la cama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día Ran se despertó con el sol dándole de pleno en la cara. Se sentía fatal recordando lo de la otra noche, se levantó muy desganada sintiendo el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos notó que en su mesa de noche había un sobre blanco y una rosa.

Tomó la delicada flor entre sus manos y pensó en quien podría haber tenido ese detalle con ella. Luego agarró la carta y su corazón se paralizó cuando reconoció la caligrafía de Shinichi en el sobre, temerosa lo abrió. Contenía una carta no muy larga por cierto pero cuando la leyó ella no necesitó más.

_Ran:_

_Dime por que no puedo detener tus lágrimas. _

_Por que te hablo y tú no oyes mi voz._

_Por que te veo pero tu no a mí._

_Te amo más que a nada en este mundo_

_SK_

_PD.: No vuelvas a llorar me gusta verte sonreír_.

En ese momento la joven Mouri volvió a derramar una cuantas lágrimas pero estas eran de felicidad no le importaban los porqués siempre y cuando él estuviera con ella no le importaba como.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a: Bueno espero que les haya gustado. La canción se llama "Si tu no vuelves" y es de Amaral y Chetes. Este fic es un regalo para Detec. Revil por haber actualizado el día que le pedí por mis manías supersticiosas y como compensación por no haber actualizado cuando lo prometí.

También se lo dedico a todos los que leyeron mis fics y dejaron una review gracias me animan a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
